Bionicle - Legend of Earth 2 - The Diary of a Toa
by Toa andrew
Summary: Now stuck on a foreign world with incredible powers, two teenage boys must fight alongside robotic Guardians to defeat their Terrifying new foe, Shadow. With his armies marching on the Village of Po-Koro, it will take all available Toa to defeat him. It is time for Toa Andrew and Toa Tom to embrace their destiny...
1. Bionicle - Legend of Earth 2 - Prologue

It had waited for hours in the dark. Every day they would surround it with scanning devices and cameras. Each day they tried to piece together a vague idea of what it could be. Every day it waited, every day its anger grew. That day would be different though, this time they would get some answers.

The room was flooded with light as six armed guards lined up in threes along each side of the room. They were accompanied by a tall man in a suit and tie. He was bald and had a piercing glare. In the centre of the room it sat, sealed by a bullet-proof glass box. It had shown them what it was capable of before, they would not make the same mistake. The man took a fold up chair resting against the wall by the main door and approached the box. He sat down and stared at it, not once did it look back at him.

"My colleagues tell me that you yelled something in English yesterday. Do you understand me? Do you speak English?" The man's words were cold and even unnerved the prisoner.

"Every day you come back. Every day you find out nothing. Are you so desperate that you must ask me?" The prisoner spoke back to the man just as coldly, never looking at him.

The man paused for a moment.

"They also told me you spoke of two human boys. Are they the missing boys?" Every sentence he spoke grew sterner. "I said are they the missing boys?" It would not answer.

"Are they!" The man stood up and slammed his fist onto the top of the box, shocking it into answering.

"...Yes."

At last they were getting somewhere. After twelve days they were getting answers.

"We have scanned every inch of you, and the others back where we found you. You don't have a trace of metal in your body. No wires or circuits. The laboratory says you are made of nothing but plastic."

It started to laugh.

"You're so fascinated by me when you should be concerned about them missing boys. They are the ones you should fear. They are not like you. They are like me! They may look like you, even they didn't know of their true power. Not until we were sent to kill them."

The team was growing increasingly concerned.

"Where are they?" The bald man asked.

"Beyond your reach. I assume a young species like yours has wondered if there are other worlds out there like this. Well I can tell you now; you will have far more to fear than yourselves in the near future."

The rest of the team stared through the one sided window. The recording going on beside them would be classified top secret by the end of the day and the UN warned of the day's events.

"What are you?"

"What are we? We are… the Bionicle."


	2. Chapter 1 - Crippling Rivalry

Everywhere around them the huts were burning. Matoran fled for their lives in all directions as Shadow's beasts laid waste to their livelihoods. Bahki creatures broke their way into homes not yet burnt to a cinder and dragged out their terrified occupants. Shadow was unleashing a wave of horror on the North, and the Matoran were feeling its full force. One poor Matoran was dragged away from his family and pinned to the sandy floor by a Bahki Grunt. He pleaded for his life but it would be no good. Doomed to die he closed his eyes and turned away. With one clean shot the Bahki's head was split open and the Matoran below him freed.

"Nice shot jaller." Hahli complimented him. He cracked an embarrassed smile towards her.

The settlement around them was lost but some of the Matoran could still be saved. Hunting down any Bahki they saw along the way, the Toa guardians searched for any survivors. Toa Tahu approached the terrified but now free Matoran.

"Get yourself to safety and leave this to the professionals." Tahu put out a hand to help him up which he gratefully accepted.

The Bahki attack squad was small, but still deadly to the near useless Matoran. Although they were from Po-Koro and therefore physically stronger than the other Matoran, Shadow's minions still out powered them immensely. The Matoran ran for safety whilst Tahu, Jaller and Hahli met up with the other Toa. The intense heat of the desert was burning down on them and making the Matoran's job of putting out the fires impossible.

"Let's see if this works." Hahli raised her weapon as gushes of water spewed out from it towards a burning hut. The fire was killed almost immediately.

"Don't bother. The place is lost." Tahu commanded sharply. "Focus on the Matoran."

"Watch out!" Hahli yelled and pointed out in front of them. A herd of Mahi, Robotic goat-like creatures was heading towards them in fear. Effortlessly the Toa avoided the stampede. Hahli and Tahu used a backwards summersault to escape whereas Jaller rolled sideways. The Cattle was heading as far away from the fire as possible. It would take hours for the Poor Matoran to herd them back together.

"Still not as agile as me, brother!" Tahu gloated as Jaller returned to his feet.

The rest of the escaping Matoran were now huddled together as they ran for safety. They ran as fast as their little metal feet would carry them. Behind them Toa Hewkii fought alongside Toa Pohatu, the Toa Nuva of Stone.

"I suppose we better help them." Tahu Joked.

"Do me a favour and put your differences with Pohatu aside for today." Hahli requested sharply. Tahu scowled as she walked past.

"The nerve of her. Having to tolerate him is one thing but being told what to do by someone from Ga-Koro is beyond my temper." Tahu confided in Jaller.

"I'm not going to argue with you now brother. You make up with him after this for all our sakes." Jaller ran past him to engage the Bahki.

A group of Ten Bahki warriors and a bahki Warlord was covering the force's escape. They were faster, stronger and far more intelligent than the ones they faced back at Le-Koro. Jaller and Hahli worked as a tag-team to overwhelm the Warlord, but the rest of the group wouldn't be fooled. Hewkii used his brute strength and surprising agility to slam one Bahki into another. The Toa were being encircled. Around them the flames of a nearby barn was beginning to cover them in smoke. The attacks had stopped as the Bahki thought of what to do; the smoke was blocking their sight and burning their eyes. If they didn't act quickly the Toa might escape.

Seeing an opportunity, the Warlord barged into Pohatu and slashed at him as he fell. The Warlord's weapon created a huge gash through Pohatu's chest. Screaming in horrific pain, Pohatu fell onto the rest of the Toa. Falling like dominos they were now at the mercy of the Bahki.

"Dig in." The Warlord invited his men to the slaughter.

With mere seconds left, Hewkii used his mask of Accuracy to lob his blade towards the Warlord. Seeing the throw it backed away, but it was not quite quick enough. The blade severed its left arm and carried on heading towards its target. The Warlord's arm flew across the closest Bahki's face and distracted him, allowing Hahli to curl her legs around its own and snap it. Above them the blade passed through the red-hot rock, sending the remains of the wall tumbling down. The Bahki looked up as they were crushed. The wall was cut perfectly to avoid the Toa.

"Nice shot Hewkii." Hahli complimented him. Jaller frowned, feeling somewhat outdone.

The dust and floating debris cleared, revealing the silhouette of the Warlord, still standing. None of the Toa saw him in time. With his one good arm ready, he stabbed towards Hahli. She turned just as the blade was inches from her face. Without warning, the Warlord's arm shot upwards, the blade merely scratching Hahli's mask. The warlord fell to the floor with just one arm-stump left. Tahu stood over them with his ignited blade over his shoulder.

"I'm really starting to worry about you lot. Do you deliberately get stuck in situations to make me look awesome or what?"

Hahli couldn't take it anymore.

"I am so sick of your constant bragging! Do you think you're better than us? Is that it? We might not have all been a Toa as long as you, but we all certainly show more maturity than you." Hahli poked him in the chest as she finished.

"Well that's the strangest thank you I've ever heard." Hahli gave up and tended to the wounded Pohatu.

Tahu followed her and look at his wound.

"Maybe you should have taken a page out my book and looked where you were going for once." He gloated.

"Just shut your mouth hot-head." Pohatu was not one for arguing, or even being rude but his wound was causing him much irritation. The last thing he needed was another irritant like Tahu.

"What you are both arguing over in the first place is stupid. Both of you have a strong bond and your letting a Kohlii match get between that?" Jaller wanted to clear the situation up as soon as possible.

"I'm not listening to this." Tahu walked off and met up with the Matoran. He turned round and called back to the Toa.

"I'll apologise when he admits what he did. See you back at Po-Koro when you've finished dressing the liar's boo-boo." And with that Tahu and the Matoran were gone.

"And I thought we were causing problems." The Warlord still lay on the ground.

Jaller rolled it over onto its back and put his blade to its throat.

"What is it Shadow is looking for? You have been pillaging these lands for weeks now with no motive. Has he found out about another artefact of power?"

"You think I'm going to say anything?" The Bahki spat at him.

Jaller calmly wiped the spit away and then punched the beast directly in the face.

"No games." Jaller jabbed his blade into the remains of the Bahki's right arm.

"Stop it!" It wailed in pain.

"Last chance!" Jaller screamed in its face.

"Toa Stones!" Shadow knew that they were searching for Andrew and Tom's Toa Stones for them to receive their full power.

Jaller thought for a moment.

"Where are you yet to search?"

The Bahki was doomed at this point. This Toa would finish him or Shadow would, what did he have to lose?

"The collapse mines, North of Motara Desert." Jaller stood up. He thought twice about what to do this with this butcher. In the end he simply walked off, as did the others. The Bahki was left lying amongst the flames.

"We need to get back to Po-Koro now. If the Toa Stones are anywhere near the mines then we need to be there first." Jaller told them.

"But you know why the Matoran don't mine there anymore. You know why the mine collapsed."

"That is just a legend. It has been hundreds of years since they collapsed, those stories could have been twisted beyond recognition." Jaller had Pohatu's arm over his shoulder to help him walk.

"But still… The things we've heard about that place. I don't know." Hahli looked concerned. "It's not that I'm frightened, it's just if things go wrong, then the Matoran might suffer."

Jaller tried to reassure her.

"If we don't try then the Matoran surely will suffer further. If the legends were true then why would Shadow go snooping around? If our confrontation at Kini-Nui tells us anything, it's that he is a coward."

The collapsed mines are feared by all in Po-Wahi, the Northern land that Po-Koro resides in. They say that something dark lives down in the tunnels, something no one has survived to speak of. But if that is true, then where did the Legend come from?

Andrew looked up at the scorching desert sun. Having robotic eyes gave them much better protection than any sunglasses could on Earth. Around him the Matoran moved around the village. The Po-Matoran were great carpenters and Andrew could see one Matoran carving a new pillar for the Hall. Another was carving a model of Toa Pohatu to go with his collection of wooden Toa. The Matoran always made Andrew laugh inside. They were less than half his height and looked like children moving around on metal feet much too large for them. They sort of waddled when they ran; dinky was the word that came to mind.

Andrew rested against the outer walls of the Kohlii field. Another intense training session had left him knackered. He could see Tom buying some supplies from the venders in the village centre. The Turaga had given the boys a large amount of Widgets to spend. Andrew span one between his fingers, the cog-shaped currency reminded of him of how simple their lives were here compared to Earth. Were they too brash when they desperately wanted to go home? Besides the occasional apocalyptic attack from Shadow, this world was like a paradise. The people were friendly, for the most part, and they treated Andrew and Tom like celebrities.

"What you thinking about?" Tom was now standing over him with a number of random items under his arm.

"Just the usual." Andrew put the widget back in his bag. The Matoran had made them both a back-pack to carry their things. They had also been given a hut each in Po-Koro to live in.

They had been on Mata-Nui for over a month. They had sworn to help the Matoran to defeat Shadow before they returned home. A mask maker in Ta-Koro had said that fixing the Olmak, the mask they needed to return home, would be relatively easy. Still they couldn't help but think about their families. They were haunted every night by thoughts of how their parents must have felt. By now they would have thought they had lost them forever. They also thought the Bionicle lying around the garden would give forensics something to think about.

Tom was now sitting down beside Andrew. He had a pen in one hand and was scratching away in a notebook he had bought from a vender.

"They have pens here?" Andrew asked.

"Nope, it's a pencil. Don't ask me what it's made of though."

Andrew watched him scratch away for a while. It had been so long since he had written anything. The amount of school they would have missed in their absence would have been ridiculous, although that was the least of their worries.

"What are you writing?" He asked him another question.

"I'm keeping a diary. It might help us keep sane for the time we're here. Plus it might help the police believe us when we get back."

Andrew looked pessimistic.

"So you don't think they'll thing we would have just made it up, or been drugged then?"

"Made up? Who do you think could sit down and make up rubbish like this?!"

Andrew laughed. It had been a while. Everything had been so serious of late. Matoran had been killed throughout the north and every day they had to train for hours on end if they every hoped of being as could as the other Toa. Tom carried on scribbling when Andrew looked on to the horizon. He could see fuzzy shapes in the distance, distorted by the desert heat. He stood up to get a better look. It was the Toa returning. He could see one being aided and ran to help them himself. Tom looked up and closed his diary, placed it in his back-pack and followed Andrew.

"What happened to Pohatu?" Andrew asked concerned.

"The Bahki were more powerful than we thought. They are getting stronger." Jaller told them.

Tom lent his shoulder for Pohatu to put his other arm over as they headed towards the village.

"Where is Tahu?" Hahli asked blankly.

"He's in the hall" Andrew was confused by the way she spoke.

"Then meet us there. We need to have chat."


	3. Chapter 2 - A Test of Truths

With the Matoran safely back at Po-Koro village Tahu had retreated to the village hall. He knew Hahli would have something to say when they returned but he didn't care. Pohatu was one of his closest friends amongst the Toa, but after what he did he had broken that trust. Po-koro had recently hosted the Kohlii tournament, in which three villages come together to play nearly a daylong match. Po-koro had been winning, as it usually does, when Tahu focused on the ball. As Po-Koro scored its final goal, he could have sworn the ball curved in mid-air around the Ta-Koro Goalie as it reached him. From then on Tahu was convinced that Po-Koro had cheated, and that Pohatu's continuous attempts to defend them when confronted were to hide the fact that he was in on it. If this was true, then Po-Koro's success for hundreds of years could be a lie. Of course, the other Toa don't believe a word of it.

"What do you mean you left them out there?!" Toa Gali, the Toa Nuva of water was the next in line to yell at Tahu.

Had he known that Gali was there, he wouldn't have walked within a mile radius of the place. He never saw eye-to-eye with Gali, and that's saying something considering his reputation with the other Toa at the time.

"Pohatu is a big boy now." Tahu snapped sarcastically. "I'm sure they know the way home."

"You are so stubborn over that ridiculous Kohlii match that you can't see how much we need each other, especially with what's going on!" She wasn't going to let Tahu go until he saw sense.

"We had that match in the bag. All we needed was one more goal when Po-Koro cheated!" Tahu was yelling back at her now.

"This again… more stories of magical Kohlii balls?" The whole thing sounded ludicrous to her.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was in on it, the way he defends them…"

At that point the heavy, wooden doors of the hall began to slowly open. Pohatu revealed himself behind them, along with the other four Toa.

"Brother." Pohatu greeted him whilst holding his rent chest with one hand.

"Liar." Tahu greeted him back.

Before Hahli could say anything, pohatu continued.

"I know you have it drilled into your head that the Po-Koro team cheated in their last match, but I assure you that they did not, and even if they did I'm definitely not in on it. But I know you won't listen to me or anyone else on the matter, so I propose a rematch."

The group were stunned.

"A rematch? What, so Po-Koro can gain more undeserved glory?" He looked away from Pohatu as he spoke.

"No, so that we can all watch the match this time. That way we can be sure that no one is cheating."

Tahu was intrigued.

"How do I know someone won't switch the ball again?" He asked Pohatu.

"No one can if you are the last one to monitor the equipment and the Po-Koro team."

Tahu thought the idea over for a moment.

"Then I suggest you tell the Po-Koro team to prepare themselves. I better hurry, the Ta-Koro team is meant to be leaving today.

Tahu walked past the Toa, still not making eye contact with any of them, not even Andrew or Tom. In recent days they had treated both of them more as brothers than outsiders, and as such Tahu saw them both as being on the other Toas' side. Opening the large doors Tahu made his way down the steps and into the village.

"Well done." Hahli praised Pohatu.

Turaga Onewa, the Turaga of Stone had left his study and was now approached the remaining Toa.

"I heard your plan Pohatu, and I must say it is rather intriguing, but surely Tahu must think that the Po-Koro team will just simply not cheat this time as they were 'caught out' in his mind?" The Turaga asked him.

"You just wait and see Turaga Onewa…"

Three hours had passed and the match was about to go underway. Most of the village had been packed into the stone field to watch the rematch; however the Toa were yet to make their way to their seats. Tahu had double-checked the equipment and both Kohlii Teams. Everything seemed to be in order as far as he could see and the Teams nervously awaited the crowd down below. Andrew and Tom were making their way to their seats above the stadium with the other Toa when they saw Toa Gali talking to the last group of Matoran as they headed for their own seats.

"Toa Tom, Toa Andrew, I would like you to meet Golyo." She pointed down to one of the Po-Matoran.

"Oh my goodness! I'm delighted to finally meet you both in person!" He forced his way through the crowd and shook their hand with both of his, one Toa after the other. "Gali hear says that you have been training with Takanuva and the other Toa. I myself know a few tricks about tactic so if you ever need help just come to me!"

He was very sprightful Matoran and as soon as he was finished speaking with them he was off to watch the match.

"He is always like that towards new Toa." Gali told them.

At last they had made it into the stadium. They climbed the tall steps behind the main stands and found their way to their bench. Tahu, Pohatu and Hewkii were already waiting for them.

"Where are Hahli and Jaller?" Tom asked them.

"Not every Toa gets the luxury of watching Kohlii matches every day I'm afraid, although I must admit Tahu never misses one." Gali answered him. Tahu simply grunted.

The crowd waited with anticipation as Turaga Onewa approached the landing below the Toa.

"Thank you one and all for taking part in this… conciliation match by being here today." The crowd began muttering. Clearly words had been spreading around the village. The Turaga continued.

"And of course, may I introduce our protectors! From the Fire village of Ta-Koro, Toa Tahu!" The Ta-Matoran in the stadium cheered as Tahu stood and waved to the crowd. "From the Water village of Ga-Koro, Toa Gali!" All of the Ga-Matoran cheered. "Watching from his own home village, the Stone village of Po-Koro, Toa Pohatu!" The cheers were considerably louder for Pohatu as was to be expected. "And lastly, from a world beyond our own, the Toa of destiny themselves, Toa Thomas and Toa Andrew!" To their surprise the entire stadium cheered, stories really do spread fast on Mata-Nui.

The Turaga nodded towards a Matoran standing on a podium by the right-hand side stands. The Matoran spoke out loudly through a large horn in front of him.

"Po-Koro welcomes two teams!" As the Matoran spoke the two Kohlii teams, each with three players, walked into the arena and waved to the crowd. Each of the four attackers was carrying their Kohlii sticks whereas the two goalies also carried shields. The Matoran above introduced the players and the attackers met in the centre of the stadium. Crossing their Kohlii sticks together in a sign of honour all four said in unison, "Play well!"

The match was underway! The Matoran on the podium above gave coverage of the match as it proceeded. Po-Koro began with a strong lead. A Po-Koro attacker was first to seize the ball. Dribbling with the hammer side of his stick he fed it towards the Ta-Koro goal. A Ta-Matoran seized the ball just in time and flung it towards his partner across the stadium. Catching it in his net with ease he dribbled it onwards once again. The Po-Koro team was hot on their tail though. Surrounded by both the opposing attackers, the Ta-Matoran leaped into the air and swung the ball towards the goal. The ball rebounded loudly off the Goalie's shield.

"A great save!" Shouted the announcer as the crowd roared. The boys had to admit, they were totally engrossed in the match. For once in their time on Mata-Nui, they could forget their current situation and the danger Shadow faced to really enjoy being on a foreign world surrounded by robotic beings. Tahu stared constantly at the ball, still determined to ensure himself that Po-Koro had not cheated.

"Come on Po-Koro!" Pohatu yelled.

The ball was heading towards the Ta-Koro goal. The Po-Koro team knew exactly what they were doing. No team on Mata-Nui could match Po-Koro's skill in Kohlii, another factor that fuelled Tahu's doubts. Quick as a flash the Po-Koro attacker scooped up the ball and swung it over his head sideways towards his teammate on the left. Both his teammate and a Ta-Matoran attacker jumped up. Their Kohlii sticks clashed as both players failed to gain possession of the ball. It rolled towards the Ta-Koro goal when both players ran back towards it. Losing his balance, the Po-Koro player stumbled into his opponent, sending both hurtling towards the floor.

"That's gonna leave a mark!"

It was up to the other two attackers. The Ta-Matoran ran as fast as he could whilst knowing the skill of his pursuer. He grasped his stick in both hands and slammed the ball away from him like a golf club just as the Po-Matoran reached him. The slam was ferocious and sent the ball towards the goalie's shield and simply sent him flying backwards. The ball bounced slightly but otherwise carried on straight into the goal.

"That's a powerful goal for Ta-Koro!" On the same wall as the Toa stand a Matoran pushed a heavy boulder down a runner into a metal net. One point to Ta-Koro. The Toa couldn't help but laugh when Tahu stood up and spouted a loud yes. There was no time to rest on one victory though, as one would simply not be enough to take down the Po-Koro team. Now back on their feet all of the attackers returned to the centre of the stadium again as the ball, now placed back in the shooting mechanism, was propelled into the air. Surprisingly, all of the players missed it. The ball fell back down and bounced across the floor. A Po-Koro player scooped it up and headed towards the goal.

Both Ta-Matoran flanked him, covering both sides. They closed in and in unison swung at the floor in front of the Po-Matoran, who lost possession of the ball. The ball flew backwards towards the Ta-Koro goalie. The second Po-Koro attacker helped it along a smacked it towards his opponents goal. The goalie was prepared however and shield-bashed the ball away quite roughly. The ball flew back over the Po-Matoran's head towards the Ta-Koro attackers. One ran in front of the Po-Koro attacker whilst the other jumped sideways, firmly grasped his stick in both hands and launched the ball into the Po-Koro goal.

"Another goal for Ta-Koro!? They really are on fire today!" Another boulder rolled into the score track.

Pohatu was concerned. Was his home team about to be defeated? Or was his secret plan about to reveal the thing he feared to be true? He saw Tahu's reactions of excitement… could he….


End file.
